Rolling in the Deep
by Bripe
Summary: Última cena da 7a temporada de um jeito diferente.


Era fim de tarde mas o sol continuava forte, iluminando a pequena cidade de clima árido e praticamente vazia, localizada no Texas. Aventureiros chegavam a todo momento, estavam à procura de novos ares ou vingança. Muitos homens perigosos passavam por lá, mas ninguém nunca havia conhecido alguém como ele: forte, destemido, corajoso e incrivelmente sexy.

Gregory arrebatou o coração de cada mulher naquela cidade desde o dia em que pisou lá. Porém, seu jeito rude fez com que ele maltratasse toda e qualquer mulher que transasse com ele, tratando-as apenas como diversão, até o dia em que seu coração de gelo bateu pela primeira vez.

Foi uma atração quente e intensa à primeira vista. Ele lhe deu seu coração contanto que ela pertencesse à ele e ela assim o fez. Uma paixão avassaladora envolvia os dois, enlouquecendo e sugando a energia de cada um deles.

Lisa o esperava ansiosa no Saloon, com seu vestido de cancan. Ela nunca se importou em se envolver com ele, por mais que todos a avisassem que ele era perigoso. O envolvimento foi inevitável e ela não teve como controlar o que estava acontecendo.

James, Robert e Eric se embebedavam enquanto jogavam pôquer com um homem misterioso que apareceu na cidade aquele dia. Ele era uma vaqueiro vindo do sul de Kansas que estava interessado apenas em ganhar dinheiro de idiotas e conquistar mulheres bonitas.

Lisa tinha chamado sua atenção mais do que tudo naquela cidade e ele queria tê-la de qualquer maneira.

Um pouco longe dali, Gregory estava montado em seu cavalo preto, vestindo botas de couro, cinto, capa e chapéu, todos escuros. Ele cavalgava o mais rápido que podia, apenas para encontrar a moça mais bonita da cidade.

Assim que a encontrasse, ele iria pedir a ela que subisse em seu cavalo e fugisse com ele para o mundo, sem olhar pra trás. Ele precisava tê-la em seus braços todos os dias, era um vício, um desejo e uma necessidade. Estar dentro dela o deixava inebriado de prazer e essa sensação era única pra ele.

Lisa foi chamada à mesa de pôquer para trazer mais bebidas aos jogadores e quando se aproximou foi agarrada pelo vaqueiro. Ele era completamente assustador e ninguém foi capaz de tentar defendê-la, exceto ela mesma.

Ela se debateu o máximo que pôde até não conseguir mais empurrá-lo, o que permitiu que ele aproximasse seus lábios e forçasse um beijo.

Do lado de fora do Saloon, Gregory via o beijo de outra forma.

_Há uma chama incendiando o meu coração, chegando a um estado de febre e me tirando do escuro. Finalmente, posso ver você claramente,_

_Vá em frente e me traia e vou expor todos os seus podres._

Traição. Ele não conseguia entender porque ela tinha feito isso com ele depois de se prometerem tanta coisa. Ela não era especial, ela era igual a todas as outras, tão vadia quanto qualquer dancarina de cancan daquele lugar.

Ele empurrou a porta do bar e entrou, atraindo olhares assustados de todos que estavam ali.

O vaqueiro que agarrava Lisa a soltou no momento em que o viu chegar, ele era temido e respeitado por qualquer um naquela cidade, até mesmo por novos moradores.

Gregory não disse nada, apenas apontou o dedo para ele e apontou para a porta.

Aquele gesto representava o pior pesadelo de qualquer pessoa. Ele não tinha pra onde fugir, teriam que duelar.

Lisa tentou falar com ele mas foi em vão, ele simplesmente não olhou em seus olhos e nem respondeu à ela, fazendo com que lágrimas surgissem quando eles se dirigiram para frente do bar, munidos com armas fatais.

_Me veja indo embora com cada parte sua, não subestime as coisas que posso fazer. Há uma chama incendiando o meu coração, chegando a um estado de febre e me tirando do escuro._

O vaqueiro tremia desesperadamente quando Gregory se aproximou, fazendo-o virar de costas para começarem a contagem.

Deram o primeiro passo.

**1. _As cicatrizes do seu amor me lembram de nós dois, me mantém pensando que quase tivemos tudo_. _As cicatrizes do seu amor me deixam sem ar_, n_ão consigo deixar de sentir._**

O homem de pedra estava quebrado por dentro.

Amou pela primeira e última vez em sua vida.

Achava que o mundo poderia ser melhor, que a felicidade poderia existir. Por um momento pensou em dar adeus à amargura e escuridão que tinha dentro de si, pensou que pudesse ser feliz e agora estava sangrando por dentro. O choque daquela imagem foi um soco em seu estômago, impedindo que o ar pudesse entrar.

**2. P_oderíamos ter tido tudo_ _(você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)_. _Amando Profundamente_ _(lágrimas vão cair).Você tinha meu coração nas mãos_ _(você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)_ e_ você brincou com ele no ritmo da batida._**

Seu coração estava tranformado em gelo novamente e tudo que ele queria era faze-la sofrer e pagar por isso. Ele queria poder dilacerar o coração dela assim como ela fez com ele, mas de forma lenta e dolorosa. Queria que ela chorasse mais do que estava chorando e que sofresse por todos os dias de sua vida. Ele a amou profundamente e ela brincou com ele.

**_3. Baby, não tenho história alguma para contar, mas fiquei sabendo de uma sua e vou fazer sua cabeça ferver. Pense em mim nas profundezas do seu desespero, pode fazer um lar por lá pois não vou dividir o meu._**

A ideia de vingança que o levou até a cidade voltou com todas as forças em cada parte de seu corpo. Ele estava preso às trevas há muito tempo e agora era a vez dela. Ninguém jamais a tocaria novamente porque ele estava dando o seu recado. Ele iria acorrentá-la a sua dor pra sempre.

**_4. Jogue sua alma por todas as portas abertas, conte com suas bençãos para encontrar o que procura, transforme o meu sofrimento em ouro precioso. Você vai me pagar na mesma moeda e colher o que plantou._**

O pior daquela dor era não conseguir fazer nada contra ela.

Ele a odiava tanto que a amava absurdamente, mas queria que ela pagasse por deixá-lo magoado e ela pagaria caro, pagaria na mesma medida de sua dor.

Ele se sentia ridiculamente enganado, nada era real.

O olhar apaixonado e o sorriso encantador quando olhava pra ele, os gritos, os gemidos, os beijos, era tudo mentira.

**5. Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo**.

No quinto passo se viraram e atiraram, sua pontaria era perfeitamente certeira, mas o vaqueiro também era esperto.

Enquanto o vaqueiro agonizava no chão, ele levou a mão em sua perna onde o tiro havia pegado.

Gregory foi mancando até seu cavalo e Lisa foi atrás dele, tentando explicar o que tinha acontecido. Qualquer um ali poderia provar que a culpa não era dela. Ela o amava e queria ficar com ele.

Mas ele não ouviu…

Gregory subiu em seu cavalo e saiu em disparada sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos e ele nunca mais se permitiria amar alguém e se tornar humano novamente.

_Você tinha meu coração nas mãos, mas você brincou com ele. Você brincou com ele de acordo com a batida._

Lisa ficou arrasada, chorando mais do que nunca. Uma mal entendido acabou com sua chance de felicidade e despedaçou seu coração.

**FIM**


End file.
